


Happiness in an Umbrella

by BilaDiaAda



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Small Talk, rainy morning, umbrella sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilaDiaAda/pseuds/BilaDiaAda
Summary: Urie hates rain.At least that's what he thought all this time
Relationships: Mutsuki Tooru/Urie Kuki
Kudos: 9





	Happiness in an Umbrella

Thin puddles run all over the road surface. Water seeped inside the shoes.

Uncomfortable.

That's one of the many reasons Urie really hates rain. Rain in the morning is really troublesome.

He walked towards the CCG office carrying a wide transparent umbrella. Keep grumbling in the heart blaming the rain. If the rain brought opportunities for promotion to those who were willing to pass, Urie would have been happy to bathe in rainwater while running around.

He steps his foot real hard, stopping the contents of his mind that began to be an embarrassment.

He passed a row of shops that were crowded. Many people were sheltering on the roof outside the store.

"Indeed they do not have a television to see the weather forecast this morning, you lazy people" he muttered to himself.

Giving a glance at the group of people, his eyes fell on a man with long hair, for the size of a man of course. The man in white was the same as himself; glancing at his watch while occasionally staring at raindrops. Close that eye... Urie knows him.

"Mutsuki, what are you doing here?" Urie approached

"Oh, Urie-Kun!"

"I'm waiting for the rain to stop here, I forgot to bring an umbrella to go to work, I thought I had put it in a bag, but apparently not, hehe, stupid me" The man in white called Mutsuki replied

Urie knew him, he was a coworker, living with him. Mutsuki Tooru's name.

His manic phase days ago went crazy for a moment resulting in a stab wound in the stomach of his teammate.

Piercing the stomach of his teammates himself on a mission is indeed terrible.

Urie was completely insane at that time. Gratitude to heaven should Urie do, considering Mutsuki did not take a revenge nor cursed him.

Mutsuki embraced him ... with his Kagune that first appeared.

With his chin resting on Urie's shoulder, he smiled.

Mutsuki understood Urie's pain, he understood how much Urie had to suffer.

Mutsuki understood Urie.

Urie owes a lot to Mutsuki. He thought he should repay. Small goodwill might be the beginning to make amends. Offering umbrella protection from raindrops is not a bad idea.

"Ooh, I see ... then just go with me, I only have one umbrella here. Quite wide but I guess " Urie gave a friendly gesture

"Eeeeh, is this really okay Urie-Kun? you don't mind at all? "

"Of course I don't mind, I offered you first, but we better leave quickly; the bell for work will certainly not wait for us” Urie tone was cold, but the edge of his lips was still slightly… slightly raised

"Thank you very much Urie-Kun" Mutsuki answered cheerfully

One wide umbrella for two adults underneath. Short, small talk and a little laughter are sometimes heard. Of course, you can predict it the laugh only comes from Mutsuki.

A little happiness came to him this morning. Urie might not be able to hate the morning rain again.

Being together with Mutsuki in the rain is more than enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> So, it is a translation from my old fanfiction, I hope you enjoy this short story~


End file.
